


In the end, I've found them.

by SakuraCh4n



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anger, Hope, Multi, Other, Revenge, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraCh4n/pseuds/SakuraCh4n
Summary: The Walking Dead AU scene.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Michonne, Rick Grimes/Negan
Kudos: 12





	In the end, I've found them.

**_"You have to wake up."_ **

_"This is real."  
  
"I've killed people. I Don't even know how many by now. But I know why they're all dead. They're dead so my family, all those people out there, can be alive." _

**_"You failed."_ **

_"They're all dead."_

_**"And it's okay."** _

_"How can this be okay?"_

_**"Because you did your part. Like I did mine. Like the others did before us. They gave us the strength that we needed to do what we had to do."** _

_"I've tried to do everything right. Keep people safe."_

**_"People died, Rick."_ **

**_"This is punishment."_ **

_"You can do it right in front of me. You can take my hands. I told you already. I'm gonna kill you. You're already dead."_

_-  
  
_  
Kneeling, his eyes jumped across his very own mental palace he had created to escape his reality. A pile of dead bodies surrounded him and among them, faces he knew. Some of them had been with him for as long as he could remember. Others he had just met. Negan told him he failed as a father. His son told him he failed as a leader. The logic conclusion was that he, as a whole, was a failure. He wondered why the dead kept visiting him in his dreams. And now that he was pushing back into his memories, he realized that this wasn't the first time it happened. Years back, Lori had visited him in the peak of his dementia. He missed his wife. But he would miss Michonne more. He would miss the way she would hold down his gun and remind him everyday that they were better than that, that they were alive, that they were the ones that got to live. She was the one that taught him that this wasn't about themselves anymore. All of it, was about a future. 

_"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"_   
  
  


Gun pulled, he pointed it at Negan's head. He was the one to blame. He was the reason why everyone would constantly look back over their shoulders just to make sure they were safe. He couldn't have it anymore. He needed his brain splashed against the wall with the sound of one straight bullet. That's what that abuser deserved. Either that or have his guts decorating the walls of Alexandria. Michonne was dead and with that his north turned into south. He wasn't a leader anymore. He became a savage consumed by his own grief. Nights brought no sleep, days brought no peace and with each passing moment, he became lost to the laws of violence and disbelief.   
  
  
_**"You failed, Rick. And a bullet in my brain ain't gonna change that."**_

For six years what kept him going was hope. How else could one survive the end of times? His mistake was to believe. To believe that his faith could bring civilization back to this world and that they were to thrive as some sort of family. All the enemies he had made over the years, what different result could he expect? Humanity was gone. The doors couldn't be open or the dead inside would get out. Walkers didn't have control over their actions. Humans did. However humans were able of far much worse than the dead. 

_"If you don't fight, you die."_  
  
  
Once upon a time, it made sense. 

  
You were already dead.  
  
  
 _"He's mine."  
_  
  
 _ **"RICK!"**_  
  
  
His body crashed cold dead into the ground.  
  
  
 _"Rick, signing off."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a lot of times compared to Rick Grimes by my friends. I wrote some stuff as him in the past in the roleplay communities I'm usually active in, but never posted anything public writing as him. This was a test drive more than anything else. I can only write when I can personally relate with the character I write as in some way. So my writing always has personal drive behind it. This piece is open to interpretation. I hope ya'll like it. Happy holidays and all that sorrow shit.


End file.
